Ice Cold Cloud
by captainwhiteshadow
Summary: Songfic to Cold by Crossfade. Cloud has been ignoring Tifa a lot and she's had enough. Can he win her heart back? P.S. Zack and Aeris are alive in this fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or the song Cold. Cold belongs to Crossfade...not me. And Final Fantasy was made by some Japanese dude...not me.**

(A/N) Just some random bull crap I thought up while listening to Cold by Crossfade. Enjoy!

" Dude, you screwed up bad... " Zack said.

Cloud glared at him. " Really, Zack? I had no clue. " he said sarcastically.

Just yesterday, Cloud's, now ex-girlfriend, Tifa, broke up with him. Why, you ask? Because she was tired of him always being out on the road doing deliveries for people. She thought he picked this job specifically so he wouldn't have to spend time with her. At first, it wasn't that bad. He didn't have so many deliveries. Then, after about a year, the orders kept piling up and he was out on the road again. She couldn't take the fact that he was always gone. He even forgot about her last birthday because he was so busy with work.

Zack scratched his head. " So, what are you gonna do now? "

" I'm gonna get her back. " Cloud said.

" But how? " Zack asked, " She hates your guts now. After what you did, do you really think she would forgive you? "

" Gee, thanks Zack, that's a real confidence booster. " Cloud said as he glared at Zack, " But don't worry, I have a plan. "

" Hm? A plan? What is it? " Zack asked.

Cloud explained his plan to Zack. It was genius.

The next day...at a coffee shop...yeah...

" Hey, Tifa! " Zack yelled as he ran up to where Tifa and her friends, Aeris and Yuffie, were sitting at a coffee table.

Tifa looked up at the spiky black haired man. She smiled a little. " Hey Zack, what's up? "

" Nothing much. " he replied, " Hey, there's gonna be a big concert tonight at the park. A lot of cool bands are gonna be there. Would you three like to come? "

" Um...I don't know... " Tifa replied, " I have to run the bar tonight. I'm busy. "

" Oooh! A concert! That sounds fun! " Yuffie said while jumping up and down, " I wanna go! I wanna go! "

" That sounds like it would be fun. " Aeris replied, " Don't you think you could take the night off just this once, Tifa? "

Tifa thought about it for a minute. " Well, I guess I could close the bar for tonight. "

Zack had a huge grin on his face. " Great! I'll see you ladies tonight then! " He winked at Aeris before he left, making her blush.

Later that night, at the concert...

Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, and Zack arrived at the park around 6:30. There was a huge stage set up and there were many people standing in a crowd. A couple bands had already started playing. Lights were everywhere. A few drunks were sleeping on the ground. There was a mosh pit. You know, the whole sha-bang.

" Wow! It's so awesome here! " Yuffie said with a grin.

" I've never been to a concert before. " Aeris said, " It looks cool. "

" I wonder which bands are going to play. " Tifa said.

" Come on, let's go! " Zack said as he dragged everyone into the crowd.

" Thank you so much for coming tonight! " a man on stage said, " We have a special artist coming up next! He's going to be playing a song he wrote called Cold! Please welcome...Cloud Strife! "

As soon as Tifa heard that name, her eyes widened. Cloud walked on stage with a Fender electric guitar. His friends, Vincent, Barret, and Cid were up on stage with him. Vincent had another electric guitar. Cid played the bass, and Barret played the drums. They all got into their positions.

" Tifa... " Cloud started, " If you're here tonight, I want you to know...I'm sorry. This song is for you. "

Cloud started up a beat, followed by Vincent, Cid, and Barret. He then began to sing.

" **Looking back at me I see**

**That I never really got it right**

**I never stopped to think of you**

**I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win**

**You are the antidote that gets me by**

**Something strong like a drug that gets me high**

**What I really meant to say**

**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

**I never meant to be so cold**

**Never meant to be so cold **"

As Cloud sang, tears began to well up in Tifa's eyes. He was truly sorry for what he did.

" **What I really meant to say**

**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

**I never meant to be so cold**

**Never meant to be so...**

**Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies**

**Maybe in a different light**

**You could see me stand on my own again**

**Cause now I can see**

**You were the antidote that got me by**

**Something strong like a drug that got me high**

**What I really meant to say**

**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

**I never meant to be so cold**

**Never meant to be so cold**

**What I really meant to say**

**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

**I never meant to be so cold**

**Never meant to be so cold**

**I never meant to be so cold**

**I never really wanted you to see**

**The screwed up side of me that I keep**

**Locked inside of me so deep**

**It always seems to get to me**

**I never really wanted you to go**

**So many things you should have known**

**I guess for me theres just no hope**

**I never meant to be so cold**

**What I really meant to say**

**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

**I never meant to be so cold**

**Never meant to be so cold**

**What I really meant to say**

**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

**I never meant to be so cold**

**Never meant to be so cold... **"

When the song ended, the crowd roared with cheering and whistling. Cloud looked around for Tifa. He finally saw her standing next to her friends. Cloud smiled a little.

" Cloud... " Tifa started running through the crowd, " Cloud! " She finally reached the stage.

Cloud held out his hand for Tifa and pulled her up on stage. He held her close as she silently sobbed into his chest. " Tifa... "

Tifa looked up at the man she loved. " Cloud... "

" Tifa, I'm sorry for putting you through all this crap. I was a jerk to you. Will you forgive me? " Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded. " Yes! "

Cloud grinned and leaned down to press his lips to hers. They stood there for awhile in each other's embrace. Their was a loud " Aww! " coming from the female audience, and a bunch of whistling from the men. Cloud even heard a " Go Cloud! " coming from a certain spiky black haired ex-SOLDIER.

When the kiss broke, they stood there in each other's arms.

" I love you, Tifa. "

" I love you too, Cloud. "

" And I love pie... " Vincent said from behind them. Cloud and Tifa stared at him awkwardly, and he ran off stage, into the night to eat sheep and yell, " Lucrecia! "


End file.
